Doctor Who: O Holy Night
by TenChubbyPandas
Summary: The census made by Caesar Augustus has been launched, and Joseph and Mary make their way to Bethlehem. Meanwhile, the Doctor lands in old Israel and begins a journey (one that he will only briefly mention on the Titanic) to learn of the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So a while back I had an account with the name "TheDoctor,LastoftheTimeLords" or something like that, and I released this story. then I stopped writing for a while then came back and couldn't log in to my profile. So I started all new with this story here. So if you find one exactly like it on here, it is because it was mine, and it isn't added on because I cannot remember the username/password/email correctly. So enjoy, and it will be finished.

Doctor Who

Oh, Holy Night

A man stands in a grand villa. Silk curtains, plush sofas, over stuffed pillows litter the room he stands in. The man stands on a grand patio, overlooking the grand square below. It is mid-day, and the crowd below is nearly deafening. Merchants hawking their wares in dozens of languages, customers haggling supposedly ridiculous prices with said merchants, animals braying unhappily, carts creaking with stress and clacking on the roads. Fountains burbled merrily, children laughing, friends chatting. It was yet another busy day in the capital of the Empire, Rome itself.

The man wears a white toga, wrapped around his shoulders with a purple sash. A wreath of laurels sits upon his head. His hair was black, his skin a light tan. He is clean shaven, with marks of stress marking his face and eyes. He stands with the authority of a man who was born to govern.

Almost as if it is to prove the point a man in the armor and colors of a General of the Legion of Rome marches in and salutes, all the while proclaiming: "Hail Caesar, Augustus!"

Augustus turned around, and faced the centurion. When he spoke, his voice was not unlike that of a man who had practice speaking in front of a crowd. Loud enough to get the attention, and had the air of a man who knew that he would have the listener's attention. "Claudius, I must say it is good to see you." He allowed himself a smile and reached his hand out, greeting his old friend. "In fact wish we were meeting under friendlier circumstances."

Claudius, a middle-aged man with gray flecking his jet black hair, rose and clasped the Caesar's hand. "It is good to see you too Augustus. Been way too long. What is all this about? I was told you wanted see me right away."

Augustus's smile faded, and he led his old friend to the patio and gestured to the people below. "I feel that the time has come for a census, of the whole land. From Rome herself all the way to Jerusalem, to down as far as Egypt. It needs to be done. Before the end of the year." Claudius blinked. Very slowly he said, "Sir, the amount of time for something on that scale, to send everyone to their town of birth, to take their names down. I am not sure it can be done in two, let alone one year!"

Augustus looked upon the scene below, grim and determined. "There hasn't been one for years. Centuries even. We need to know exactly how many are residing in the Roman Empire. I will need the cooperation of the Legion as well as the cooperation of the lords of the provinces under Rome's protection. Please dispatch your fastest messengers to each of the provinces with the letters, asking for their cooperation. I am afraid I have to ask as Caesar, General."

Claudius hesitates, then stands straight and salutes. "It will be done my Liege." "Thank you General, now if you don't mind. I think I need to be alone for a while. Could I count on your company for a banquet, later in the coming days Claudius? As my guest of course." Claudius dropped his salute and smiled, "Of course, Augustus. Tell me the day, I will see if I can join."

**Que the theme music.**


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who

Oh, Holy Night

A man stands in a grand villa. Silk curtains, plush sofas, over stuffed pillows litter the room he stands in. The man stands on a grand patio, overlooking the grand square below. It is mid-day, and the crowd below is nearly deafening. Merchants hawking their wares in dozens of languages, customers haggling supposedly ridiculous prices with said merchants, animals braying unhappily, carts creaking with stress and clacking on the roads. Fountains burbled merrily, children laughing, friends chatting. It was yet another busy day in the capital of the Empire, Rome itself.

The man wears a white toga, wrapped around his shoulders with a purple sash. A wreath of laurels sits upon his head. His hair was black, his skin a light tan. He is clean shaven, with marks of stress marking his face and eyes. He stands with the authority of a man who was born to govern.

Almost as if it is to prove the point a man in the armor and colors of a General of the Legion of Rome marches in and salutes, all the while proclaiming: "Hail Caesar, Augustus!"

Augustus turned around, and faced the centurion. When he spoke, his voice was not unlike that of a man who had practice speaking in front of a crowd. Loud enough to get the attention, and had the air of a man who knew that he would have the listener's attention. "Claudius, I must say it is good to see you." He allowed himself a smile and reached his hand out, greeting his old friend. "In fact wish we were meeting under friendlier circumstances."

Claudius, a middle-aged man with gray flecking his jet black hair, rose and clasped the Caesar's hand. "It is good to see you too Augustus. Been way too long. What is all this about? I was told you wanted see me right away."

Augustus's smile faded, and he led his old friend to the patio and gestured to the people below. "I feel that the time has come for a census, of the whole land. From Rome herself all the way to Jerusalem, to down as far as Egypt. It needs to be done. Before the end of the year." Claudius blinked. Very slowly he said, "Sir, the amount of time for something on that scale, to send everyone to their town of birth, to take their names down. I am not sure it can be done in two, let alone one year!"

Augustus looked upon the scene below, grim and determined. "There hasn't been one for years. Centuries even. We need to know exactly how many are residing in the Roman Empire. I will need the cooperation of the Legion as well as the cooperation of the lords of the provinces under Rome's protection. Please dispatch your fastest messengers to each of the provinces with the letters, asking for their cooperation. I am afraid I have to ask as Caesar, General."

Claudius hesitates, then stands straight and salutes. "It will be done my Liege." "Thank you General, now if you don't mind. I think I need to be alone for a while. Could I count on your company for a banquet, later in the coming days Claudius? As my guest of course." Claudius dropped his salute and smiled, "Of course, Augustus. Tell me the day, I will see if I can join."

"**RELATIVELY" 6 MONTHS LATER**

The TARDIS groaned, and lurched to the side. The Doctor grasped the center console in an attempt to ensure that he wouldn't fall over. He accomplished in keeping himself upright, for a second. The TARDIS continued her trademark grinding groan and tilted sickeningly the other way, and almost immediately swung around backward. The Doctor barely managed to hold on and ran his hand through his spikey hair and smiled. His rides were usually this crazy, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

He adjusted the controls and set the TARDIS to a random time, but chose Earth as the destination. He had gotten nostalgic for his adopted home, and hadn't been back since… Well, he doesn't think about it. Now, Earth!

He flipped switches, and when the cloister bell rang, he hit the console with the mallet he had dangling from the side. The TARDIS moaned and churned, swung up and flipped around. Then with a final twist and quiver, she landed with a thud.

The Doctor grabbed his overcoat, and headed for the door. He pulled it open, and was drowned in a cacophony of noise, light, heat, and smell. "Oi! That's lovely now, isn't it? The smell of desperation, anger, fear, and human sweat. Whew!" said the Doctor, to no one in particular.

He stepped out of the TARDIS pulled it shut and locked it. He then stepped into the crowd, and followed the general direction they were headed, which was East. People in various garb of robes, hair coverings, and armor milled about around him. He heard smattering of languages, mainly Ancient Earth Aramaic, Hebrew, and Latin. Mostly about a census and having to travel ridiculous distances to get here, followed by greeting family and friends. Above all that, animal noises. Donkeys, horses, cattle, chickens, pigeons, and doves.

The Doctor looked up and saw the crowd was stopping by a group of soldiers and a crude deck with a sign written in multiple Ancient Earth languages above it, all of which said (or at least to some extent):

"All people whose family line can be followed to this town, Bethlehem, register here and pay the tax. The Roman Legion thanks you for your cooperation."

"Ah, just in time for the census? Which one?" the Doctor murmured to himself "The Caesars did love their censuses. And taxes. Money in general. Which really doesn't narrow it down…" He looked behind at the T.A.R.D.I.S. and beyond, there was a similar gate there. The crowd he stepped into wasn't that big either. At least a hundred and fifty people, probably more. Enough to make this small town of Bethlehem-He chuckled at that thought-full to the brim of people. Almost… No, impossible. Not now...

"You there? Keep moving! Come! State your name and family line." A Roman centurion beckoned him from the crowd. The Doctor looked around and the pointed to himself and rose a questioning eyebrow. "You are talking to me then? John Smith" the Doctor stated, whipping out his psychic paper and smiling. "Here are my credentials, you will find it explains it all in there."

The centurion glared at the Doctor, and snatched the paper from his hands. After reading the paper, the centurion looked back up with respect, and a little cowed. "Apologies, Secretary. Centurion Claudius of the 25th Legion reporting! I had mistaken you for one of the citizens reporting for the census. Which begs the questions: Why are you not in armor?"

"Yes, I am… John Smith, Secretary of the Bureau of Censorship. Yeah, that's me! Just call me the Doctor, everyone calls me that." The Doctor said while he held his hand out for the paper, and Claudius gave it back. "Anyway, I am here for inspection of the quality and efficiency of your checkpoints and registering the citizens, especially on the treatment of citizens while the census is being carried out. I am pleased, for the most part. Do something to improve that, yeah?"

"Of course Mr. Secretary. Would you like a tour of the town, as well as the other checkpoint we have set up and how we are processing them?" Claudius asked, he gestured towards the east. The Doctor, not wanting to reveal that he had, ahem, gone around. "Erm, no need. I had already passed it. How about room and board for the night? I wouldn't mind a rest from my travels."

The centurion nodded, and gestured up the road to the main part of the town and said "Right this way, Secretary." "Call me the Doctor." The Doctor said, smirking. They continued small talk as they headed to Bethlehem.

**ELSEWHERE**

Meanwhile, back the first checkpoint, a man wearing a brown cloak walked up to the desk with his donkey, dirty and tired. He had a five day beard. He was covered in a sweaty sheen, his feet red and raw from days of walking, and with a painful limping, waddling gait. His donkey brayed in exhaustion and pulled at his rope.

On the donkey's back was a very pregnant girl. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair peeked out of her head covering. It was brown, and very curly. Even she looked exhausted. Her hand rested on her stomach, understandably uncomfortable.

The man took out some documents and stated his line down to himself, "I am Joseph, and this is my wife Mary. We are here for the census." The guard looked at him crossly, and waived him on saying "Of course you are, keep moving please."

Joseph sighed, and continued his awkward gait, and the donkey brayed in protest and resisted. Joseph cried "Come on, you ass! Keep moving! Please! Before-" Mary put her hand on the donkey's neck. Mainly to balance herself, and to also try and gentle the creature. She hummed softly and murmured into it's ear. The result didn't do much to calm the donkey, but it did result in a kick from the child in her womb. It touched the animal, and almost immediately calmed the donkey.

Mary touched her stomach, unsettled by the action. Joseph not knowing what actually congratulated Mary on her actions. She smiled, "Thank you, Joseph." She winced. "Are you alright, Mary?" Joseph asked. Mary looked at Joseph and smiled to reassure him. "I am fine, the heat is getting to me, and the baby is also kicking. A bit strong this time. Just uncomfortable." Joseph put a hand on her leg to reassure her, and walked beside the donkey, instead of leading it.

They continued on past the checkpoint to the second stop. On the way they saw a blue box with the strange markings "POLICE CALL BOX" written on near the top, and a glass cylinder above that. It appeared to be glowing, but couldn't tell with the sun setting. "Mary, look at this. Is it a privy? These markings appear to be Latin. I can't understand them though." He pulled the donkey closer so Mary could see.

Mary adjusted herself to look at the box. "Odd, it seems. Comforting to see it. Somehow-" She gently grazed her fingers across the wood. The box made an intense grinding noise that startled Joseph and Mary, and the donkey shied away. At the same time, the child moved inside Mary, but not in a start, but more in turn towards the noise. A tiny fist reaching for the box.

Joseph looked unseasy. "Let's go Mary. Probably a shrine to some pagan god." He led the donkey away again as the sun was setting. What neither Mary nor Joseph saw, was a trail of water leading from Mary, down the donkey, into the dirt behind them.

**END OF PART 2**

**Now the getting's good! Leave comments if I screwed up, or if you approve. Anything is welcome to help me improve. General disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is the property of BBC. See you guys next time! I will work harder to get these up sooner. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The Doctor and Claudius entered the biggest boarding house (one of two) in town. It was crowded with weary travelers. Claudius motioned at the innkeeper, and he came over. He was middle aged, medium height. He was greying at his temples and his beard was neatly trimmed, flecked with silver. He appeared Roman, but his garb was Hebrew.

"Can I help you, my lords?" the innkeeper asked. "Yes, the Secretary is need of room. The Legion will compensate your troubles." Claudius advised the innkeeper, not really giving the man a choice of serving them or not. The innkeeper scowled and crossed his arms. The Doctor added, smiling slightly in apology "If it is not too much trouble, erm, what was your name?"

The innkeeper's expression and posture softened, lightly, but his arms remained crossed. "It was never asked for, so never mentioned. I am Alon, son of Marcus. Now as for your room, we have one left. I think. Excuse me while I see." and Alon moved away towards the rooms.

Meanwhile, the "Secretary" and Claudius moved toward the dining area crowded, but not to the point of shoulder to shoulder. Sol was setting, and the Doctor looked out to the western horizon and enjoyed the view. He was used to seeing her set over the London in the 20th-21st Century. Smog very prevalent in the air, dulling the view. Here, there was no pollution save for the occasional fire. Much clearer then he was used to. It was beautiful. He had to remind himself to visit more often before pollution set in.

Claudius interrupted his thoughts with the offer of wine, to which the Doctor graciously accepted. "So Secretary, what made you choose to come to this back water town? Bethlehem." Claudius asked after a brief toast to Caesar's health. The Doctor replied, "Luck of the draw I suppose. Seriously, quite random actually. Didn't know where I was going to end up. Could have been here, New York, the Medusa Cascade, even the Lost Moon of Poosh. Been meaning to find that actually. Nah, I will get around to it."

Claudius looked at him oddly and shook his head. "What in Rome are you talking about, my Lord Secretary? Poosh? New, York? I find Medusa familiar due to the Greeks, but no 'cascade'. Do you travel a lot, sir?" "Oh, like you wouldn't believe my good centurion. Like you wouldn't believe." The Doctor smiled, bringing up pleasant memories.

Claudius finished his drink and motioned for a refill. "Then I take it that you have many good stories? Perhaps share a few amongst us? It is customary for travelers to share stories after long, ahem, travels" The Doctor's smile faded and he straightened. "Oh the stories I could tell you. Stories of metal men that seek to add to their numbers. Of angels locked in stone, only so long as you look at them. A world that contained a Beast. A species that exists as light and air. A race of lizard men that fly across the stars on a mountain. Trees that can talk and move as man does. Then there's… Bad Wolf." The Doctor stopped I certainly has gotten quiet hasn't-"

"Oh. I suppose I just did tell you, didn't I. Well, there is a price for those stories. A terrible price. None of which I will allow you to pay. I allowed too many people to take that price already, and I promised myself: No more. No more. I'm sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. By this time, the sun had set, and there was no moon to light the sky, only stars. Alon had returned by then and advised him that his room was ready for when he was ready, to which the Doctor thanked him. Claudius then offered to take him on a tour of the town. "Despite its size, it could be easy to lose your way in Bethlehem, especially after night fall." "No, I am sure I can find my way around. Been in worse situations besides wandering outside at night in a small town. Off I go then, Allonsy!" said the Doctor as he grabbed an oil lamp and his overcoat. Then he proceeded out the door. _No more._ The Doctor thought:_ Last time I said that was… _

He shook his head, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the open end of the lamp, and activated the screwdriver. The device lit up, whirred, and ignited the oil. His path brightened, he proceeded on his way, which was no direction in particular.

**5 MINUTES AGO, 600 FEET AWAY**

The sun had just set when Mary felt a twinge of pain in her belly and felt a more present dampness on her legs then just sweat. She looked down and saw that she water running down her robes and the donkey's flank into the dirt below. "Joseph! My labor has started." Joseph was jerked his head back and saw the water trail, as well as the wet splotch on her robe and the donkey.

Joseph froze. He didn't know what to do. Mary squeaked, and paled when her second contraction began. Breathing in short gasps, she said to Joseph "Can we keep moving, please?" He snapped back to reality and answered; "Yes. Yes! Quickly. Hup hup!" and hobbled as fast as he could toward the nearest inn.

When Joseph and Mary had reached the building, it was much darker. They could barely see a man in an odd cloak and an oil lamp headed away from them. Joseph banged on the door, crying "Room and board, please! My wife is with child! The child is coming. Please!"

The door opened, and Alon stepped forward, his ever present scowl showing. He said "There is no room here. The Secretary of the Bureau of Censorship took our last room. Find board elsewhere." Joseph began to protest, but Alon cut him off. "There is no room! The fact your wife is with child can do nothing to change that." Mary groaned with yet another contraction. Alon glanced at her nervously. "Now you can continue to argue and beg for a room, or you can find room elsewhere. Preferably before your child plops into this world off of your ass!" With that he closed the door in Joseph's face.

Joseph leaned his head against the door, and pleaded once again. "Please, anywhere. Just find us a place to stay, someone to help with the child bearing. This child is our first. Her first." There was several moments, only broken by Mary's gasps and the donkey's quiet brays. Just when Joseph was about to leave, the door creaked and banged open.

Alon appeared in the light of the inn, and pointed towards the back of the building. "I cannot give you a room, but I have a stable. It is warm, and the hay can be used as a mattress. As for someone to help with birthing, I will summon my mother and aunt. They will help your wife. I will bring food and heat water. I was never a father, but I have heard passing stories and know what is needed."

Joseph thanked him and brought Mary to the stable that he had mentioned. Mary's contractions were growing closer and closer together. He had Mary remain on the donkey while he gathered hay to make a makeshift bed in a secluded stall. Mary's eyes watered from the pain of her label. Joseph helped her down and placed her down on the hay. He held her hand. "It's going to be okay Mary. You'll get through this." "It hurts so much Joseph! Ugh, make it stop!" her breath quickened with another contraction.

Joesph held her and waited for the help to come. Shortly, Alon, two older women came in to the stable, carrying cloth, and steaming buckets of water. The women ushered Alon and Joseph out of the stable, and out of the way. Shortly Mary began her contractions again, and wailed. This time however it was littered with coaching and encouragement from the Alon's mother and aunt.

Alon spoke after 3 more contractions. "Relax, if you tense up like that every scream you are going to be sore. We are going to be hear all night, probably."

**Virgin birth time, I think I will squeeze two more chapters of this. Then move on to something else. Might do something with Ben 10. I am watching Avatar: the Last Airbender. Maybe something with that and Star Wars? Who knows. Anyway, general disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is the sole property of the BBC. Until next time!**


End file.
